


We all Know how to Comfort

by RecluseWriter



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter
Summary: Russell comes to ask Raymond to go on a walk with him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	We all Know how to Comfort

It was the morning of the final day. Raymond and Yue were packing everything except for the few items left out in case Russell wanted to buy any. Raymond was staring at the entrance waiting to see if Russell would come.

"Raymond."  
Raymond glanced over at the small figure next him.  
Yue looked up with a concerned look only to be met with a similar one.  
"Nevermind." Yue quietly said as she shook her and went back to packing boxes.  
Raymond went back to watching the entrance. After a bit, the door slowly started to open. From the door came the small, blonde child. Raymond gave Russell a big smile and wave. As Russell walked over, he gave his own small wave.  
"Hey kiddo! What do you need, buddy? We still got some stuff if you're looking to buy."  
Russell looked up and shook his head. Raymond could see sadness in his eyes and expression. The happy expression Raymond wore quickly changed to a worried one.  
"Raymond….Is it ok if we go on a walk?"  
Raymond shot a glance Yue had now been packing boxes on the other side of the room. She gave him a quick little nod. Raymond looked back at the tiny figure in front of him.  
"Of course, bud!" Raymond loudly replied trying to match his usual enthusiasm. Both of them waved Yue goodbye as they exited. Yue sighed and went back to work.  
"He is going to get himself into trouble."  
_______________________________

Dozing Forest had a thin haze passing through it. Spots of dark sludge sat on the ground. The eyeballs in the trees stared in all different directions. Raymond followed walking closely next to Russell. They passed through the Incarnation Market along the path of sludge. Raymond wanted to ask Russell where they were going but decided against it since it probably wasn't far. 

The two arrived at a cliff with a large womanly figure at the edge of it. The ground had bits of sludge here and there but ground was mostly distorted with a broken grave in the middle. Raymond opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed when he noticed Russell walked over to the lone tree and sit. Raymond followed suit and sat next to Russell.  
"So, what did you bring us out for?"  
Russell hugged his knees to his chest before he started to speak.  
"Today's the last day."  
Even though Russell was looking straight, Raymond could still see sadness in his eyes.  
"Yeah. That's right, kid. And with how things are going, you will be the first success."  
Raymond knew he should have said those words with more excitement, but he knew being the first success didn't bring joy. For being the first success means that Russell had to hurt for the rest of his life. He would have to go on the rest of his life knowing he hurt so many people.  
"Raymond…."  
Russell looked up at the older man and he looked.  
"I don't want to hurt anymore."  
Russell didn't look like he was going to cry, but he still looked like he was that upset. Raymond stared at the kid who had now turned up from him.

Come on Raymond! Comfort the kid. Say something!  
But Raymond didn't know what to say. This wasn't his department of expertise. The only good thing he knew how to talk about was women. And then Raymond thought of something. He moved closer to the upset kid and slowly wrapped his arms around him. Russell's body tensed up but then quickly relaxed. Russell then gently rested his head against Raymond's chest. Small arms wrapped around Raymond's arm. Raymond rested his head on top of Russell's.  
The two sat there for a while before Raymond heard quiet, little breaths. Russell had fallen asleep. A smile grew on Raymond's. Not for the fact that Russell fell asleep. For the fact that Russell was comfortable enough to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for proof reading.  
> Kinda joined the fandom late, but what can I say? Better late then never!  
> End Roll is a great game.


End file.
